


Night Breakfast

by WritingStag



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I need to stop hurting Holtz, Pre-Relationship, if you squint a little - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz has a break down in the bathroom and Erin is there for her, calming her and taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Breakfast

Holtz sat on the edge of the bath tub in nothing but her boxer shorts and a too big long sleeved shirt. The cold porcelain was freezing but Holtz didn’t notice, her eyes screwed shut and her fingers clutching at the fabric of her shirt over her heart. She could physically feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest, it was beating so hard it hurt. Her breaths came in gasps and it physically hurt to simply exis and everything ached, her brain felt fuzzy and the edges of her vision were fading.

There was a knock at the door and Holtz whimpered, the noise was louder and sharper than it should have been.  Another knock at the door and Holtz whined, clutching harder at her chest and hunching over.  The door opened slightly and Erin peeked in, her heart constricting.

“Holtz?” The blonde winced and whimpered again her free hand coming up and coving her ear.  Erin slipped into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her before kneeling in front of the blonde and very carefully reached out to touch her knee. Holtz barely reacted. Her breathing was getting worse and worse and Erin didn’t know what was going on but she was scared.  “Holtz...” She trailed off. It seemed pointless to ask her if she was okay, she clearly wasn’t.

Holtz whined and began to rock slightly and it was so distressing to Erin she couldn’t stop herself and acting on instinct she reached out and cupped Holtz’s cheeks, pulling their foreheads together.  Hushing her gently Erin rubbed her thumbs across her cheeks bones. The engineer kept grabbing and rubbing her chest over her heart so Erin carefully slipped her hand over Holtz’s smaller one and pulled it away lacing their fingers together tightly. Holtz squeezed hard, pulling their twined hands to her chest.

Holtz reached out with her free hand and locked it around Erin’s neck, holding her close. Erin had no intention of leaving, telling Holtz as much. Soon Holtz began to shiver and Erin knew she needed to get Holtz into some warmer clothes.

“Hey, can you stand? You’re freezing, I need to get you warmed up.”  Holtz shook her head weakly so Erin tipped her head up and pressed her lips to Holtz forehead, holding them there for a few seconds. “Okay, can I help carry you?” Holtz nodded and Erin murmured comforting nothings as she let go of her hand and pressed between her legs, gently hooking her bare legs over her hips and guiding her arms around her neck. “Hold tight okay?” Holtz buried her face against Erin’s neck and nodded slowly.

With strength Erin didn’t know she had, she lifted Holtz easily, the smaller woman clinging to her.  Erin quietly thanked whatever was listening that she’d found Holtz on the third floor bathroom so she didn’t have to carry her up or down the stairs. Her bedroom was closest and Erin had no doubt it was also cleaner and had less chance to trip over some gadgets or junk. She shouldered the door open and carried Holtz to bed, and setting her down on the edge. When she tried to pull away to get Holtz some sweats and a sweater, the engineer cried out and refused to let go.

“No… You can’t go… I need…. Hold me.” Erin felt her heart shred. Holtz’s voice was so small and distressed, she simply couldn’t leave if she still wanted to.

“Okay, okay I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”  She gathered Holtz in her arms once more, holding her tight. Yet Holtz was still shivering and Erin still needed to warm her up. “Holtz, can we get under the blankets?”

Holtz paused and took a deep breath. “You’ll still hold me?”

“Yes, whatever you need.” Holtz took a shaky breath but let go of Erin and pulled her legs up onto the bed and crawled under the blankets. Erin kicked her heels off and crawled in after her. Holtz faced her and as soon as Erin was settled, pressed her face into her chest and locked her arms around her. Erin held her back, carding her fingers through tangled blonde hair.

“Are you feeling better?” Erin whispered quietly, her lips brushing against her forehead.

She felt Holtz shrug and exhale a hot breath against her collar bones. “I’m…. Less fucked up.”  Erin simply sighed and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

“Okay. You can tell me when you’re ready. I won’t push you.”  Holtz made a noise somewhere between a hum and sigh.

They lay silently and after an hour, Holtz appeared to have calmed entirely.  Her breathing had slowed to deep breaths and her grip had stopped being a vice and lessened to a gentle hold.  Erin knew she needed to know what had happened with Holtz, not for her own curiosity but to help her god forbid it ever happen again. She was about to gently prompt the blonde when she noticed Holtz was drooling. There was a wet spot on her shirt and Erin softened. She smiled softly and brushed a stray curl out of Holtz face. Deciding to let her sleep, she could always ask about it tomorrow morning.

Erin debated getting out of bed, it was only 3 in the afternoon and she hated napping, but on the other hand, what if Holtz woke up without her?  It was a short debate and Erin settled on staying in bed with her. She couldn’t possibly sleep and dragging her fingers along the floor mindlessly she found a book and pulling it up, she found it was a copy of Frankenstein, it was old and tattered, dog eared, highlighted and sticky notes sticking out everywhere. Erin smiled, how typical of Holtz. Flipping it open there were notes scrawled everywhere and Erin had to smile. She began to read to pass the time.

“Mary Shelly is an underrated genius.”  Erin jumped and when she looked down, Holtz was yawning against her shoulder, blue eyes blinking sleepily. Checking the page number, Erin realized she’d been reading for awhile.

“She was.” Erin agreed. Holtz sat up and rubbed her eyes before running her hands through her hair, pulling bobby pins out and letting her hair cascade down her shoulders.  “It’s so long…” Holtz smiled in amusement.

“Well yeah what did you expect?” Erin sat up properly and shrugged.

“It always looked short, I don’t know I never really paid attention.”  Holtz shook her hair out before starting to pin it back up. Erin chewed her lip. “So do you feel better?” Holtz nodded confidently and flashed her a smile.

“Yeah. Thank you. It…” Holtz paused and made a face before taking a deep breath. “I don’t like talking about it but you saw it so… I have an panic disorder. I have a good handle on it 98 percent of the time so it’s usually not a problem.” She shrugged and Erin noted that Holtz wouldn’t meet her eyes.  She reached out and took her hand, squeezing and giving her an encouraging smile. “Anyways yeah, I have a panic disorder and sometimes it clashes with my ADHD and… what you saw happens.” Holtz spoke in the same stilted and halting tone she had during her toast. Erin squeezed Holtz hand again. “Me too.” She said softly. Holtz gave her a curious look and Erin smiled weakly. “I have anxiety and panic attacks are pretty frequent. I’ve had them since I was little. I know what it’s like and how scary they are.”   

Holtz was silent for a few minutes before she laughed a little. “Well, now we know each others deep dark secrets, why not go get some waffles for breakfast.“ Erin couldn’t help but smile and laugh.

“It’s 5 in the afternoon Holtz.”

“Fine, Waffles for night breakfast.” Erin shook her head.

“Sure, let’s have waffles.”

Holtz grinned and hopped out of bed. She took Erin’s hands and pulled her up. “Hey Erin?” Holtz’s voice was suddenly serious. “Thank you for… caring for me and doing... all that.”

Erin simply kissed her forehead. “Your welcome. You’d do it for me.” Holtz nodded rapidly and Erin smiled. “good. So, waffles?”

“Waffles!” Holtz cheered, enthusiastically dragging Erin out of her room and towards the kitchen. Erin let her and smiled at the blonde’s back.  Holtz was an enigma, a waffle loving enigma and Erin wanted to know more. For science, of course. Right?


End file.
